


easy comfort

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [85]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, PWP, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Though Gloria struggles to comfort Gordie with words, she finds it easy to comfort him with her body.
Relationships: Makuwa | Gordie/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Poll Fics [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168
Kudos: 10





	easy comfort

“It’s easy for you to say,” Gordie mumbles, something that Gloria hears from him a lot. She can understand his frustration, honestly, and can understand him not knowing exactly where to direct it. It can’t be easy, dating the champion who once defeated him on her rise to the top, and having her there to comfort him after his losses, when they both know that she had the easier time of it.

They’ve been through it all before, with her trying to talk him through his disappointment in himself, trying to convince him that a few losses here and there are part of the territory of being a gym leader, but that doesn’t change anything, and she has never been a gym leader, and would simply be speaking out of turn. To him, and to many others, serving as a gym leader is more than just a test to make sure they can take on the champion matches.

Gym leaders are guaranteed a spot in the tournament, but no trainer is guaranteed that. There have been years that no trainer made it to the semi-finals, and that means less competition at the end of the road. It is something that the two of them don’t talk about much, considering who he will have to face if he does make it to the end of the finals, but he knows that he is supposed to weed out competition now, to help push him towards that victory.

It is easy for Gloria to say that he did just fine, win or lose, and it is easy for Gloria to talk about how losses are a natural part of being a gym leader, when she has never been a gym leader herself and is now making her name as the  _ new _ undefeated champion. She knows all of that, and knows that it makes her relationship with Gordie all the more complicated.

But she also knows that she does not necessarily have to use words to comfort him, if she does not know the right words to use. If things are too difficult for the two of them to talk out, then she can take his mind off of things entirely. Though it may not be the best method, it’s the best that she has to work with, and as long as she can do  _ something _ for Gordie, she’s going to.

That is why she leans down to where he is sitting and presses her lips to his, something that he does not try to resist, even in his current bad mood. In fact, he relaxes into it, letting Gloria help alleviate his troubles. He may take things hard, and he may be a bit of a sore loser, but he is also incredibly weak when it comes to her touch, and it is easier to snap him out of this state by taking advantage of that weakness, rather than finding some words to cheer him up, that may or may not even be true to start with.

Gloria leans over him and kisses him for a long time, until he has pulled her into his lap so that he can hold her close, pushing a hand under her skirt and pulling her panties down so that he can finger her from behind. He must have already been expecting this, to get in the mood so quickly, and if she didn’t know him better, she might think he  _ tried _ to make her think she needed to cheer him up. It’s more likely that he’s just used to this, and can take the hint very easily now.

Gloria moans into the kiss, her own excitement growing when she feels his erection. Even if it is just for the moment, she can take his mind off of everything else that is worrying him. They have to pull apart so that she can finish taking her panties off, letting them fall to the floor, and so that he can pull his shorts down, allowing her to climb back onto his lap and straddle him.

She kisses him again before she sinks down onto him, and he holds onto her, groaning into her mouth as he fills her. Already, Gordie is so relaxed beneath her that she knows this is working, that he feels at least a little bit better, having her there with him. She may not be able to comfort him with words, but as long as she can do this, she can help in some way, and something about the way he holds her close as he pushes his hips up tells her that he rather likes this kind of comfort.

So Gordie leans back and Gloria rides his lap, the two of them working together, and as they break the kiss, their moans soon fill the room. She bounces on top of him as he thrusts up into her, and as she begins to give into pleasure, she is so glad that the process of cheering him up has turned out to be so beneficial to her as well, because she gets just as much out of it as he does.

If anything, she is glad that he holes himself up in his locker room to avoid others, because it gives her the privacy she needs for this, where the two of them can spend as much time as they want like this. But today, that will not be very long for either of them, both quickly carried away by their shared pleasure. As Gloria loses herself in it, she whimpers for him, knowing that she will not last much longer in her current state.

Gordie is with her, however, giving into his own pleasure, holding tighter to her as he loses himself to it, and, with a groan, he comes, just seconds before Gloria reaches the edge herself. Together, the two of them cry out for each other, before relaxing, Gloria slumped over top of him and Gordie still holding onto her.

Though they were not able to talk through the problem, and though she is still not sure what, if anything, she should say to him, she still managed to make him feel better, at least for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
